Promar
by Mrs.StarshineHedlund
Summary: Brie Anderson's Day is about to change When our fave actor Cam Gigandet comes knocking on her door fan out what she does. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Promar

**Disclaimer: I don t own Cam Gigandet(Even if I want too) only Brie and Dan plus this is not for money BLAH! BLAH!**

Brie s P.O.V

I was cleaning around the house my name is Brie Anderson and I'm 19 living by myself for 3 years sense I ran away from home I dropped my cleaning brush when the door bell rang I rushed to the door and I yanked it open but then froze in place "Hello, I m Cam Gigandet my car broke down about a mile from here and I was wondering if I can use your phone?" he asked looking outside in the pouring rain I snapped out of my starring "Sure!, Come in Come in" I said moving out the way letting a dripping wet Cam in "Thanks Umm?" I turned around to have Cam starring at me I swear that I love him and all but I think my heart just stopped right then and there "What?" I asked putting a lock of my golden blonde hair behind my ear "What's your name?" Cam looked around my house before looking at me "Brie Anderson." I said holding out my hand for him to shake. He shook my hand "Brie" he said taking another look around my loft "Umm... my brother Dan left some of his stuff here he's right around your size" I said moving passed him as I did he smelled like rain, axe, lavender and lilac I had to walk faster before I fainted I got to my bedroom door with Cam following I opened my door "the things are in the closet to the left" I turned around to fix a couple things while he got dressed I turned back around he was wearing Dan's AC/DC tee and some skinnies and converses I gasped as I took in his body in my brother's stuff the planes of his toned back showed through the shirt Cam whizzed around I closed my opened mouth "What's wrong?" Cam asked looking concern "N-nothing" I stammered picking up his wet stuff I felt my shirt ride up Cam stopped talking I was about to turn around but stopped when his hand caressed my lower back "Cam?" I asked standing upright and looking back he was starring at my back I turned compeley around "Cam?" I asked again I couldn't talk anymore for Cam's lips where on mine at first I didn't kiss back then when his arms rapped around me I couldn't help myself I kissed him back with force and rapped my arms and legs around him. that night I had sex with Cam Gigandet.

**A:N: should I keep writing or make it a one shot? let me know REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Promar**

I wake up to an empty bed "Cam?" I said sitting up and getting up out of the bed rapping the sheet around my body and I walked into the living room "Cam?" I said again I looked around my living room then I saw a letter on the coffee table I pick it up and start to read it, it read…

**Dear Brie,**

**thanks for the night but I'm sorry about leaving I got a call from my manger so I had to leave but after my interview I was wondering if you wanted to leave with me, to live with me because I love you Brie and I thought I'll never love any girl like I love you so I was hoping you would love me like I love you so want do you say leave everything behind to start a new life with me I'll come for your answer soon**

**Love,**

**Cam**

I dropped the note and ran into my bedroom throwing on my TAPOUT tank and my white skinnies with my black and white converses then I got my luggage out the closet and started to pack then my phone rang "crap" I mumbled grabbing my cell "hello?" I said "Hey Girl!" my best friend Ronnie screamed into the phone "Hey Ron" I said packing "So…. Anything new?" She asked "Ummm… Yea actually I'm moving to LA…. With Cam Giganget" I said grabbing my luggage and putting it into the living room "No way!" Ronnie said "its true Cam wants me to live with him and I'm going" I said sitting down on the sofa "but what about David ain't ya together" Ronnie said "No I broke up with him a month ago that's why I'm going to live with Cam" I said getting up to answer the door "well O.K. Bye" Ronnie said hanging up I opened the door "David?" I said looking at David "Brie I need you so bad Brie Please take me Back?" David pleaded "No David I'm leaving with my new boyfriend to live with him in LA and there's nothing you can do about it" I said grabbing my bags as I saw Cam's new car drive up "No don't leave me" David said grabbing my arm "Let me go " I said ripping my arm out of his hand and ran into Cam's Car "Drive" I said and he did "Who was that guy?" Cam said "My ex" I said kissing him " are you coming with me to LA?" Cam said "yes I'm leaving with you cameo, I love you" I said kissing him again

Me and My Cam drive into the sunset….. into forever..

**the end!**

**How was it? Great? Leave a review Love Starshine**


End file.
